


There For You, Then and Now

by WilMesa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilMesa/pseuds/WilMesa
Summary: His lifelong friend was the first person he told, actually. Tsukki was there when Yamaguchi first found out what the word transgender meant, he was there during the many sleepness nights in which he tried to pick a name for himself. He was right there by his side when he finally told his parents, and he stayed with him to support him and clear up any misunderstandings. Tsukki was there when Yamaguchi first said the words 'I love you,' and he was there to accept his best friend (boyfriend?)'s feelings.Tsukki was there.Haikyuu!! Trans Week Day 2: coming out
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85
Collections: Haikyuu!! Trans Week





	There For You, Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of unsafe binding and dysphoria

"Yamaguchi?"

He didn't listen. Until this serve was perfect, he wouldn't hear a word. It didn't matter if Tsukki was calling him and the whole team could hear it. It didn't matter if he woke up tomorrow with a broken rib. None of it mattered as long as he could just _be_ part of this team, just prove his worth.

"Yamaguchi!"

_I don't belong on the girl's team. I belong here._

_"Tadashi."_

The use of his given name snapped him out of his thoughts. "Tsukki?"

Tsukishima was standing in front of him. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the shorter's grip on the ball to loosen, if only a little.

He whispered gently to his friend, as one would talk to a wounded animal. "Everyone is done changing. Do you want to go home now?"

Yamaguchi looked over to the locker room, where only a few of his teammates remained. Hinata searched for someone to share his look of confusion, but was only met with Daichi and Sugawara's sympathetic frowns. He felt terrible worrying his teammates like that, he really did, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell them.

Aside from Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, for obvious reasons, the only person in volleyball he'd told was Tsukishima. His lifelong friend was the first person he told, actually. Tsukki was there when Yamaguchi first found out what the word transgender meant, he was there during the many sleepness nights in which he tried to pick a name for himself. He was right there by his side when he finally told his parents, and he stayed with him to support him and clear up any misunderstandings. Tsukki was there when Yamaguchi first said the words 'I love you,' and he was there to accept his best friend (boyfriend?)'s feelings.

Tsukki was _there._

"Tadashi, you're spacing out. Are you doing okay?"

Tsukki was here.

"I want to tell them."

Taken by surprise, Tsukishima cocked his head. "What are you talking about?"

"I need to tell the team. They deserve to know." The fire in his eyes told Tsukishima that he was serious.

"This is sudden...are you sure?" He glanced at the captains, who got the message and came over to the duo.

"Are you guys okay?" Daichi inquired.

Yamaguchi turned to look at them. "Is it okay if I say something before practice tomorrow? It'll only take a minute, I promise."

"Uh, sure. If you feel like it's important."

"It is." The stress and fear he felt mere moments ago had faded into a newfound determination.

"Alright, I'll let everyone know to be early tomorrow."

"Thank you, Daichi-san!"

A ghost of a smile found its way onto Tsukishima's lips. Yamaguchi was a completely different person from the long-haired shy one he had met all those years ago. He was proud.

"Good work today guys," said Suga, "we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep! Bye!"

Tsukishima offered a little wave as he accompanied his boyfriend to the locker room. Of all the things to come out of that confrontation, this certainly wasn't expected. He couldn't say it wasn't welcome.

...

} Volley and Ball torture {

Daichi: Everyone make sure to be on time to practice tomorrow. Two laps for every minute you're late.

tanabruh: yo wtf

EnnoSHITa: Don't we have to be on time to practice every day?

Daichi: .

Daichi: Three laps.

EnnoSHITa: Yes we will be there

kagayama: isn't that a reward for the runt tho

Orange: ???

kagayama: nvm

Yams(◕ㅅ◕✿): oh sorry that's my fault, I have something to tell you guys before practice.

Orange: NOOO YAMAGUCHI ARE YOU SICK? PLESE BE OKAY! !

Tsukishima: stfu he's fine

Tsukishima: my day be so fine then boom Hinata says some shit like that

Yams(◕ㅅ◕✿): I'm fine Hinata!!! There's just something I've been meaning to tell you guys for a while

Orange: thank god ! im so glad youre ok

Orange: im going to bed gn

tanabruh: its 19:30

Tsukishima: jumping to baseless conclusions all the time must be exhausting

noya!!: thats not the only thing he jumps to lol

Daichi: You know what, going to bed sounds like a fantastic idea everyone goodbye

noya!!: :(

...

To no one's surprise, the entire club showed up to practice on time. Most of them were a few minutes early. Some were...a little too early.

"Hinata, you can't skip class to come to club early!"

"But Daichi was gonna make me run a hundred laps if I didn't!"

"That's not what I- nevermind. Everyone is here, Yamaguchi, you can go ahead now."

Yachi had been the last to arrive, apologizing for her supposed tardiness (despite her entering the minute practice started). The team naturally moved to form a semi circle, much like they did when Coach was talking. Yamaguchi reminded himself that people did this every day, this was no different than when he told his parents.

When it came time to speak, however, no words came out. This wasn't even comparable to coming out to his parents. He predicted their response before telling them- they already knew he was bi, after all- and was reminded that they loved him unconditionally.

A volleyball team was so different than that. He had only known most of these people a few months, and nobody had any obligation to accept him. Hell, he could get kicked off the team if they made the call.

Yamaguchi was getting cold feet, and he felt like running away all of a sudden. He almost certainly would've, if it hadn't been for him. The one constant in his life. Tsukki.

He gently grabbed his hand, turning his chin to look in his eyes. "You know you don't have to do this if you aren't ready."

The fire in his eyes burnt brighter than before, having been relit with his confidence.

"I know, Tsukki. I'm ready though." Mentally preparing himself, he turned towards his expectant team, fingers still interlocked with Tsukishima's. "I'm trans."

Sometime during the two words, he squeezed his eyes shut, not caring to see the initial looks of his teammates. When he finally found the courage to open them (only one at first, just to make sure), he was greeted with a handful of smiling faces, along with a confused one.

And of course, it would be Hinata to speak up.

"Huh? What's that mean?"

A small laugh bubbled up inside Yamaguchi, escaping his lips before explaining to Hinata in the simplest terms possible. For how nervous he was before, he felt a lot better having gotten it over with.

"Ohhh! I've heard of that before! You're transgender? That's so cool!"

"Hinata, you moron!"

Kageyama and Hinata's bickering really helped his mood. Before, he felt like throwing up and hiding for the rest of his life. Now, he felt so light, like he could do anything.

"Daichi!" yelled Hinata after they finished arguing, "if you kick Yamaguchi off the team, I'm going too!"

"Yeah!" shouted Kageyama in support. "If he walks, I walk!"

Suga had his head in one hand, but it was easy to see the smile underneath. Daichi spoke up. "Calm down, we're not kicking anyone out!"

As the playful fighting continued, Yamaguchi turned to smile up at his boyfriend. "Thank you, Tsukki."

The other turned to face him, a bit confused. "Hmm?"

"For always being there."

Tsukishima returned the smile, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"Of course, Tadashi." He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff two days in a row 👀 tomorrow is another day, I suppose.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, leave a comment if you have any suggestions!


End file.
